la nouvelle lumière pour toi
by namine01
Summary: une histoire qui raconte l'amour entre Sakura et sasuke mais leur amour se chamboule et ils apprennent ce qui c'est passer pour leur parent et comment ils sont mort une aventure passionante entre amis
1. Chapter 1

Ville au yeux rouge

_Auteur: namine01 _

_Plutôt fan fiction sur Naruto,Sasuke et Sakura _

_Il y a longtemps dans une ville beaucoup penser que c'était maudit si la lune était rouge alors dès que la lune rouge s'apercevait tout les villageois se cacha bien qu'une guerre commença pendant qu'ils se cachèrent et au total les villageois meurt en sacrifice des bébé sont nés pendant la guerre _

_Une jeune fille aux cheveux rose s'appelant Sakura des vêtement rouge et rose un serre-tête marquer du seau de Konoha. _

_Un garçon aux cheveux brun s'appelant Sasuke un tee-shirt bleu et un pantalon blanc il avait un bandeau ._

_Un autre garçon aux cheveux blond s'appelant Naruto un tee-shirt orange et bleu comme son pantalon il avait un bandeau lui aussi ._

_Les trois se connaissait bien plutôt très bien il ne connaissait pas leur parent mais il connaissait la ville la ou ils sont mort bien qu'ils aient des amis comme Shikamaru et Kiba ._

_Shikamaru avait une coupe d'ananas et un tee-shirt gris et un gilet vert et gris._

_Kiba lui avait un chien akamaru Kiba était habiller en gris et n pantalon noir _

_Ils connaissaient des fille comme Ino et hinata._

_Hinata avait les cheveux violet elle avait des vêtement gris et bleu._

_Ino elle était blonde elle avait une couette ses vêtement violet._

_Hinata avait un cousin s'appelant neji _

_Neji avait des long cheveux aux bout de ses cheveux un élastique vêtement gris et noir._

_Sakura,Naruto et Sasuke connaissait bien grâce à l'école des ninja ils avaient tous le bandeau avec le saut de Konoha._

_Les trois amis avaient un milieu de rendez vous c'était le restaurant de nouille ou le pont mais souvent ils étaient en mission pour gagner des rang._

_Ils devaient faire une examen de défense mais la défense n'était pas leur tasse de thé._

(Sakura)-en fait quoi pour la défense

(Naruto)-oh tu regardes par tout la ou il y aurait des ennemies et tu te concentre et tu l'attrape et tu te défend

(Sasuke)-Naruto concentre toi sinon tu va en rattrapage direct pendant les vacance c'est pire

(Naruto)- je sais

_Ils se concentrèrent et des hologrammes s'attaquèrent ils se défendirent dès qu'une attaque était forte il se dépêchèrent d'attaquer pour les détruire parce que pour la défense c'était pas trop gagner._

_Leur examen était fini ils avaient peur du rattrapage._

_Les examen était finit pour tous les ninja ils étaient tous pris._

_Ils n'y avaient pas de rattrapage c'est année mais d'habitude._

_il y avait toujours des rattrapage pour leur problème de défense ou d'attaque._

_Les ninja était près a faire de grande mission et a gagner des gain._

_Ils avaient finis leur année d'école ils allaient directement au lycée mais avant c'était les vacance. _

_L'été tout le monde sortait._

_En vacance ils allaient à la mer et le soir ils faisaient la fête jusqu'à être fatiguer._

_Mais avant de rentrer au lycée ils était tous sur les révision._

_(Sakura)-pourquoi en doit réviser ?_

_(Naruto)-bonne question mais c'est peut être pour reprendre les leçon de défense _

_(Sasuke)-pour être avantager au lycée en n'a besoin de toute ces compétence donc en reprend les leçon _

_(Sakura et Naruto)-ah!_

_(Sasuke)-arrêter de crier! En est dans une bibliothèque en va nous entendre_

_(Naruto)-le seul qui crie sur cette table ces toi _

_(Sakura)-ne l' énerve pas sinon il va pêtais un câble et en va se faire virer de la bibliothèque._

_Ils apprenèrent la leçon et sortirent de cette bibliothèque._

_(Sakura)-comment nos parents sont mort _

_(Naruto)-je ne sais pas mais ça à l'air une longue histoire _

_(Sasuke)-Naruto c'est un exploit tu réfléchis avant de parler je crois qu'on devrait aller à la bibliothèque demain ou au archive._

_(Sakura)-mais en n'a pas droit d'aller aux archive _

_(Sasuke)- c'est pour ça que personne doit savoir qu'on n'y ait._

_(Sakura et Naruto)-aller à demain!_

_(Sasuke)-à demain!_

_(Sakura )-pourquoi tu ne parle pas Naruto_

_(Naruto)-je penser à quelque chose _

_(Sakura)- alors ne pense à rien, j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu donne ton avis._

_(Naruto)-désoler mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir._

_(Sakura)-ok à demain _

_(Naruto)- à demain _

_Ils se séparèrent _

_Sakura sortit une photo de son sac et se posa sur un banc en pierre._

_La photo montrait ses parent et elle se mit à pleurer _

_Naruto trouva Sakura bizarre il alla chez elle_

_(Naruto)-Sakura c'est moi,Naruto ouvre s'il te plait _

_(Sonnette)-Sakura n'est pas là, rappeler plus tard, merci. Si vous voulez, laisser lui un message, et quand elle reviendra, je lui passerai le message._

_(Naruto)-dîtes lui que je la cherche donc qu'elle me rappelle avant demain matin merci de lui passer ce message._

_Naruto chercha Sakura jusqu'à minuit il s'assit sur un banc. _

_Il était fatigué et s'endormit._

_Sakura se réveilla, elle rangea tout et marchait._

_Elle vu une personne endormit et alla voir qui c'était._

_(Sakura)-Naruto ha! Réveille toi Naruto._

_Naruto endormit n'entendit rien _

_Elle le porta jusqu'à chez elle._

_(sonnette)-mademoiselle Naruto vous cherchez et si vous aviez ce message il voulait que vous le rappelez._

_(Sakura)-ok c'est pour ça qu'il a du s'endormir en route bien merci de m'avoir passer le message._

_Elle le mis au lit pour qu'il dorme._

_Elle pris la température à Naruto._

_(Sakura)-ça va il n'est pas fiévreux._

_Sakura alla se coucher dans son lit._

_Sasuke un pressentiment il se lève et prend la rue de Sakura._

_Sasuke était devant chez Sakura._

_(sonnette)-bonjour Sasuke veut tu que je te fasse entrer ? _

_(Sasuke)-oui je veux voir ce qui ce passe dans cette maison _

_La porte s'ouvrit _

_(Sasuke)-Sakura t'es ou ?!_

_(Sakura)-Sasuke qu'y a-t-il ?_

_(Sasuke)-pourquoi Naruto dort dans la chambre d'amis ?_

_(Sakura)-longue histoire et toi pourquoi t'es la ?_

_(Sasuke)-je voulais te voir _

_(Sakura)-mais tu sais en se voit demain _

_Sasuke embrassa Sakura._

_(Sakura)-Sasuke pourquoi tu a fais ça ?_

_(Sasuke)-Parce que je t'aime _

_(Sakura)-je ne peux pas t'aimer en est amie et ce n'est pas toi que j'aime_

_(Sasuke)-ah j'ai compris je me barre _

_Sasuke marcha jusqu'à vers la sortie_

_(Sakura)-non c'est pas ce que tu crois reste Sasuke _

_(Sasuke)-désoler de t'avoir embrasser mais je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec lui aller je te laisse _

_(Sakura)-non reste _

_Sakura sauta sur Sasuke et l'embrassa _

_(Sasuke)-je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas ? _

_(Sakura)-je t'aime mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas me le dire mais ne te pose plus de question je t'aime et c'est tout._

_Naruto se leva _

_(Naruto)-vous deux hein c'est pas vrai _

_(Sakura)-Naruto je l'aime tu peux comprendre _

_(Sasuke)-c'est vrai que c'est bizarre je sais mais s'il te plait ne nous fait pas une crise_

_Naruto tomba dans les pommes _

_(Sasuke et Sakura)-Naruto! Reste avec nous _

_Sakura appela une ambulance_

_Bien que c'est romantique _

_il y aura un petit choc avec Naruto._

_Naruto -pourquoi moi j'ai toujours un choc _

_Sakura -moi je dois aimer Sasuke pas mieux_

_Sasuke -oh en entend donc arrêter si vous plait _

_Namine01 -aller petite review s'il vous plait ils font des effort pour que ça soit une bonne lecture merci bye _


	2. Chapter 2

La nouvelle lumière pour toi

Chapitre 2 pourquoi tu m'a 

laisser ici avant de mourir

_Auteur :namine01_

_Personnage de Naruto _

_Résume_

_Après les examen ils étaient passaient leur vacance d'été à la mer avant de reprendre le lycée,ils allèrent à la bibliothèque apprendre leur leçon. Ils rentrèrent chez eux quand Sakura c'était poser sur le banc. Naruto chercher Sakura et il s'endormit sur le banc. Sakura trouve Naruto endormit sur le banc et elle l'emmena chez elle qu'on Sasuke arriva et l'embrassa Sakura l'envoi balader mais l'embrasse après quand Naruto les vu et tomba dans les pomme _

_Fin du résumé _

_L'ambulance prit Naruto et l'emmena._

_(Sakura)-j'y vais,c'est a cause de moi qu'il est dans cette état!_

_(S__asuke)-alors je viens avec toi!_

_(Sa__kura)-d'accord en n'y va à deux _

_(l'ambulance)-bien rentrer faîte attention _

_(Sakura)-va-t-il s'en sortir ?_

_(l'ambulance)-oui il faut laisser le temps de se réveiller _

_(Sakura)-bien j'espère qu'il se réveillera bientôt _

_(l'ambulance)-mais pourquoi il est dans cette état _

_(Sasuke)-il nous a vu s'embrasser et il est tombé dans les pomme _

_(Sakura)-c'est de notre faute en n'aurai pas du!_

_Sakura ce met a pleurer _

_(l'ambulance)-mademoiselle calmez-vous ce n'est pas de votre faute si il vous a vu s'embrassez ces qu'il était choquer!_

_(Sasuke)-oui donc vous raconter que c'est notre faute!_

_(l'ambulance)-non bien sur que non on va arriver _

_Ils sortirent de la voiture d'ambulance _

_(Sakura)-Naruto s'il te plait réveille toi ne meurt pas _

_(Naruto)-je viens de me réveille et je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui _

_(Sakura)-Naruto merci t'es sain et sauve _

_(Naruto)-je serai toujours là pour toi _

_Sakura embrassa Naruto _

_(Naruto)-pourquoi tu m'as embrasser si tu l'aime ?_

_(Sakura)-en vrai-je t'aime et je veux pas que Sasuke le sache s'il te plait _

_(Naruto)-tu sais qui le saura _

_Sasuke entra _

_(Sasuke)-t'es en vie mon dieu j'ai cru que t'étais choquer entre nous deux _

_(Naruto)-j'était vraiment choquer mais là c'est mieux et tous ce que je veux c'est rester avec vous _

_(Sakura)-allons aux archive _

_(Sasuke)-le médecin a dit que tu pouvais sortir_

_(Naruto)-super alors en va à l'archive à trois!_

_Sakura chuchota à Naruto _

_(Sakura)-merci _

_(Sasuke)-tu lui a dit quoi Naruto _

_(Sakura)-petit secret ne soit pas jaloux _

_(Sasuke)-je suis pas jaloux _

_(Sakura)-Bien en fait comment pour la porte _

_(Sasuke)-j'ai les clés mon cœur _

_(Naruto)-super un peu d'action _

_(Sakura)-n'en fait pas trop Naruto _

_Ils entrèrent sans qu'une sonnette se mirent en marche grâce à Sasuke qui avait débrancher les sonnette d'alarme et les sonnette normale _

_(Sakura)-t'as eu une bonne idée de faire ça _

_(Sasuke)-mon cœur en ne se séparerait pas _

_Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur _

_(Sakura)-en est pas bloquer _

_(Sasuke)-non pas du tout il marche sinon il bougerait pas _

_(Naruto)-bon c'est ouvert en n'y va ?_

_(Sakura)-allons-y c'est pour le bien de notre ville _

_Sakura prirent la main de Sasuke et s'embrassèrent _

_(Sasuke)-et tu vraiment prête ? _

_Une photo tomba de la poche de Sakura _

_(Sasuke)-c'est quoi cette photo Sakura,en dirait tes parents ? _

_(Sakura)-ça l'est mes parent sont mort quand je suis nés._

_Sasuke regarda la photo et entendirent un bruit à l'intérieur de la photo._

_Sasuke ouvrirent le haut de la photo et trouva une lettre._

_Il lut la lettre pour elle _

_(le message des parents à Sakura)-ma puce mon père et moi t'avons mis au monde pendant la guerre,nous voulions que tu sache comment nous sont mort en savait qu'ils allaient gagner pendant des années nous avons essayait de gagner mais rien alors en s'avait que c'êtes mort et injuste pour toi ne pleure plus ma puce._

_Quand tu liras cette lettre n'essaye pas de voir qui nous a tués pour ta sécurité nous serons toujours vers toi mon cœur en t'aime _

_Sakura se mit à pleurer _

_(Sakura)-vous n'êtes pas là quand j'ai besoin de vous et je me sens seul sans vous _

_Sasuke pris Sakura dans ces bras _

_(Naruto)-j'ai trouver des chose qui vont nous intéresser_

_Ils lurent _

_(Les dossier secret)-nos ennemies s'appelant l'akatsuki nous les avons trouver mais à cause des problème des villageois ils crurent que les signe de la ville comme une lune rouge voulait dire qu'une malédiction c'était poser sur eux mais peu à peu le temps aller vite et plus l'akatsuki avait des chance de nous battre._

_Quand la lune était rouge est que le ciel était rouge nous avions vu l'akatsuki nous attaquer,nous tuer mais a garder des otages qui seront encore vivant dès que quelque un aura lu mais avec des chance trois nés en même temps en m'a dit de donner ces lettre à Naruto et Sasuke _

_Ils lurent leur lettre Naruto commença_

_(la lettre des parent de Naruto)-Naruto si tu savais que tu me manque en haut de ses tours tu auras des indice j'ai laisser des traces pour qu'un jour tu me trouve une amie à moi eu une fille elle a appelait Sakura elle n'est pas morte nous somme survivant sauf que nous avons été capturer ton père mort et le père de Sakura terrible mort avant de te sauver je m' escuse Naruto je t'aime._

_(Naruto)-tu me dis ça qu'aujourd'hui que t'es vivante et je déteste l'akatsuki je me vengerai pour toi!_

_Naruto se mirent à pleurer et Sasuke se mirent à lire _

_(la lettre des parent de Sasuke)-mon Sasuke que j'aime dans un accident ou plutôt dire la guerre je me suis battu pour te garder nous étions trois dans une chambre une mère qui avait fait une fille ils l'ont appeler Sakura et l'autre mère un garçon ils ont appeler Naruto pauvre de nous en sait fait attraper par l'akatsuki ton père essayant de me protéger est mort bien peut être cette lettre sera mes seul adieu et tu aura une photo derrière merci de ne pas nous en vouloir._

_(Sasuke)-maman tu seras toujours la mais en n'as tous besoin de se venger peut être mentir quand je te dirais je vais pas me venger mais j'ai commême besoin de me venger et peut être que je le ferais et même sur de le faire._

_(les trois)-je suis sûr qu'on est tous d'accord en va sauver nos parent même si en devra faire face au plus grand combat. On vous promet qu'on sera là ou vous êtes je m'en fiche dans l'enfer en vous sauvera._

_(les trois)-en route _


	3. Chapter 3

La nouvelle lumière pour toi

Chapitre 3

Quand on se retrouvera

_Aujourd'hui était un jour à fêter mais il ne voulait fêter ce jour ou ils se sont rencontré .ils avaient mieux à faire dire au revoir à leur village pour partir loin de ce village et retrouver leur parent même si ils trouvaient que ca ressemblaient a un piège. Ils avaient tout préparé pour partir à l'aventure Sakura elle n'avait pas envie de dire au revoir à son village et surtout a c'est amis. Ils avaient tous peur de partir s'il ne revenait jamais et si c'était leur destin de mourir là-bas. Ils parlèrent du voyage pour savoir s'ils allèrent partir._

_(Sakura)-C'est peut-être un piège _

_(Naruto)-Oui peut-être mais on doit y aller pour être sur_

_(Sasuke)-tu as raison Naruto mais en peu peut-être mourir là-bas _

_(Naruto)-On prendra tout pour pas que ça arrive _

_(Sasuke)-Alors je prends le risque _

_(Sakura)-D'accord_

_Ils prirent leur affaire pour partir ils étaient prêt à partir Sakura était angoisser à l'idée de partir du village et le mot revenait toujours dans sa tête comme si c'était important d'y aller mais elle voulait retrouver sa mère qu'y était peut être là-bas mais il y avait un truc qui l'a faisait changer d'avis c'est que c'était peut-être un piège_

_Naruto avait finit de préparer c'est affaire il avait pris le risque de partir il s'enficher de prendre des risque il voulait voir ca mère _

_Sasuke n'avait pas du tout peur et avait finit de préparer ces bagage il a pris 2heure à les faire il les attendait devant l'entrée de konoha_

_Naruto et Sakura était très au retard _

_Naruto arriva et sasuke lui a fait la leçon ne jamais arriver au retard avec lui _

_Sakura elle attendait que ce soit l'heure de manger_

_Naruto et Sasuke alla chez Sakura pour voir si elle allé bien _

_Naruto entra le premier et Sasuke le deuxième Sakura était sur son lit qui était à gauche dans sa chambre il y avait un bureau rose._

_(Naruto)- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue devant l'entrée en t'attendait _

_(Sakura)- Désolé je ne peux partir du village _

_(Sasuke)- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas partir ?_

_(Sakura)- Je ne sais pas mais je sais que partir ce n'est pas pour moi_

_(Naruto)- Tu sais que c'est un peu une mission pour nous_

_(Sakura)- Je sais mais ce n'est pas pour moi il y a plus de chance que ce soit un piège qu'autre chose _

_(Sasuke)- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca ?_

_(Sakura)- J'ai vu que dans me souvenir en l'avait eu en même temps la lettre comme un carte d'invitation _

_(Naruto)-En n'a tout prévu pour les pièges_

_(Sakura)- Bon d'accord je viens mais vous allez m'entendre raller _

_(Naruto)- Je l'ai bien retrouvé_

_(Sakura)-Avant en va manger_

_Ils rigolèrent et allèrent manger_

_Dès qu'ils finirent de manger ils partirent par l'entrée _

_Sakura regarda les fleurs ils montaient haut pour allait très loin ils voyaient déjà konoha. _

_(Sakura)- Il fait déjà nuit en devrait aller se reposé _

_(Naruto)- Non pas tout de suite nous somme qu'au crépuscule_

_(Sakura)- Oui mais il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le crépuscule se change en nuit à moins que vous ne vouliez dormir _

_(Sasuke)- Si mais que 1heure_

_(Sakura)-Elles Sont ou les 10h de sommeil_

_(Naruto)- Tu pourras dormir en marchant _

_(Sasuke)- Et encore dormir en marchant y a un caillou tu glisse et tu tombe_

_(Sakura)-Faut allez ou ?_

_(Sasuke)- en sait juste que c'est un peu plus loin de la montagne_

_(Naruto)- Après la quatrième montagne en arrive au désert et s'est vers le désert _

_(Sakura)- vous voulez dire vers chez gaara ?_

_(Naruto)- Oui on pourra allée le voir si on veut_

_(Sasuke)- On n'est pas la pour allée dire bonjour à gaara _

_(Naruto)- On pourra allée se reposer là-bas_

_(Sakura)- Oui c'est ça on ira se reposer là-bas_

_(Naruto)- On peu se reposer ici sauf qu'on a que 1h à se reposer _

_(Sasuke)- Oui allée bonne nuit _

_Ils dormirent 1h et se remirent à marcher en dormant encore un peu ils étaient en descente ils se sont réveiller et en couru il avait déjà fait la première montagne mais il rester que deux montagne._

_(Sakura)- Oui en est bientôt arrivés_

_(Naruto)- Ne crois pas qu'on arrive aujourd'hui dit toi dans 5jour on n'est chez gaara _

_(Sasuke)- Tien tu fais des efforts de réflexion de bon matin _

_(Naruto)- si tu veux je dors encore un peux_

_(Sakura)- J'espère que l'on pourra rattraper notre sommeil_

_(Sasuke)- T'inquiète chez gaara on pourra se reposer_

_(Sakura)- Oh je sens que je ne vais jamais rattraper mon sommeil perdu_

_Ils marchèrent s'en trouver la deuxième montagne mais ils savaient que la deuxième montagne très loin de la première il fallait passer par les champs, des énorme champs._

_(Sakura)- Est-ce vrai que les champs sont énormes_

_(Naruto)-Il parait moi je ne les ai jamais vu auparavant_

_Ils n'ont fais que les 15kilomètre du champ en se plaignant d'avoir mal au pied_

_Ils sont au crépuscule _

_(Sakura)- Nous allons dormirent pour le deuxième jour_

_(Naruto)-devant la montagne _

_(Sakura)- Et c'est quand que nous arrivons ?_

_(Naruto)-Bientôt_

_(Sasuke)-Bon si en parle trop nous allons jamais réussir a être devant la montagne pour dormir_

_(Sakura)-Nous avons qu'à courir pour aller plus vite_

_(Naruto)- Tu as raison_

_Sakura pris le bras de naruto qui pris le bras de sasuke_

_Et ils coururent _

_Ils arrivèrent devant la montagne c'était que le crépuscule_

_Alors ils continuèrent à marcher il faisait nuit_

_(Naruto)-On peut dormir 3heure_

_(Sakura)- Super_

_(Sasuke)-3h30 _

_(Naruto) d'accord_

_Ils dormirent sans oublier qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis deux jours_

_Tous les trois avaient faim _

_(Naruto)- j'ai pensé à amener des sandwich qu'on mangera pendant notre route alors en y va_

_(Sakura)-D'accord go_

_(Sasuke)-Oui sauf qui fait encore nuit_

_(Naruto)- Ce n'est pas grave en go en n'arrivera plus tard_

_(Sakura)-D'accord nous y allons_

_Ils marchèrent et coururent un peu ils étaient d'accord qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner et surtout ils mangeaient 2 sandwich fait par naruto_

_Ils écoutaient de la musique du portable de Sasuke la musique était de vocaloid online game addict il faisait repasser la musique tout le temps et une autre musique ce mirent de miku mukashi mukashi kyou no boku _

_Et elle se répéter ils arrivèrent vers la troisième montagne car il venait de finir la deuxième montagne _

_(Sakura)-Troisième montagne en vu_

_(Naruto)-En n'est au crépuscule la 3éme journée est passé très vite_

_(Sasuke)-Nous avons avancé très vite c'est tout_

_(Naruto)-Oui tu as raison nous allons arriver plus tôt que prévu_

_Rewiew please et désoler pour le retard _


End file.
